


I SHOW YOU MINES IF YOU SHOW ME YOURS

by Blossom1982



Category: New Edition (Band)
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 10:05:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12555032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blossom1982/pseuds/Blossom1982
Summary: Story about 20 something neighbor watching  17 year old Ralph get dressed to put on his pajamas for the night. And they strip naked for each other.





	I SHOW YOU MINES IF YOU SHOW ME YOURS

I SHOW YOU MINES IF YOU SHOW ME YOURS ( STORY ONE OF THE RALPH TRESVANT SEX CHRONICLES)

It was a deary rainy night in 1985 Ralph Tresvant is getting ready to turn in to bed for the night. After getting out of the shower he begins to lotion his body down before slipping on his pajamas. Just when he begins to button up his baby blue silk pj top. He goes over to his window he spots his neighbors Sharon Pinkett window shade crack a little. Ralph notices that she too is changing her clothes and putting on her nightie as well. She is facing his view pretty much aware that he is watching her. 

Ralph been peeking at her every night for a while now since he discovered they been neighbors. At first he felt creepy and weird looking into her window at night. But he figure hell if she was crazy enough to have her windows open at night then apparently she didn't mind being watched. This was the voyeuristic naughty side to Ralph that he wanted to explore at his young age. And Sharon in turn must have been an exhibitionist as she seem to have no qualms about getting undressed in full view.

Damn Ralph thinks to himself she looks so sexy in her blue silk short nightie almost the color of my pajamas. Sharon 22 years old was a dark mocha color sister 5'6 slim but curvy in all the right places. Her sexy brown eyes were so soulful that you could get lost in them. Her long wavy hair cascading down her shoulders gave her both a sexy mermaid kind of look. 

Even though she was 6 years Ralph's senior he was madly attractive to her. And there wasn't anything that he wouldn't have done if she asked him too. He wouldn't exactly say that he was in love with her infatuation was more of an accurate description. Now here he was at his window staring at her dressing and is evident that she have seen him in various states of dress or undress. He wonder did she get sexually aroused seeing his naked body on various occasions ,because he sure got hard many times seeing her naked breasts perky and erect with her shaven vulva. 

She was a vision of perfection in his definition no girls his age couldn't come close to her physique and finesse. Sharon was all that and a bag of Doritos. 

Opening his window all the way Ralph stares at Sharon across from her window. His penis begin to get erect with seeing her slipping on her negligee her legs smooth and lean. Ralph wonder what it be like to touch her all over and kiss and taste every inch of her from head to toe. As these erotic sexy thoughts clouds his mind he slowly lets his hand slip first down to his chiseled chest then to his pajamas clad groin. 

He smiles and sexily bites his lip both his and Sharon eyes meet before Ralph sees her picking up her bedroom cordless phone. It was as though there was a telepathic connection between them.  
Hearing his bedroom phone ringing Ralph goes to answers it knowing that is Sharon who's calling. He grabs it by the table by his night stand that is adjacent to the window. 

“Oh shit I hope that she isn't going to cuss me out for peeping in her windows at night. Well I might as well face the fucking music. I mean what is the worst that can happen ?” Ralph says to himself out loud while he picks up the phone. Sitting on his bed both nervous and excited at the same time. 

“Hello Ralph? Hey whats up? So I see that you been checking me out lately” Sharon says in a cheerful sexy way.

Hey Sharon whats up girl? Yeah I know see let me explain” See its like I well its like this” Ralph nervously shutters with a loss for words. He hated like hell to be acting scared of a female.

“Ralph its cool I been checking you out though your windows too as well. And your not too bad looking for a seventeen year old. So don't worry is normal to be curious and its nothing wrong with admiring the view. So tell me do you like what you see when you look at me at night”? Sharon sexily whispers to Ralph hoping like hell that he did because she was digging him even though he was a young stud. She liked them young willing and able not to mention sexy as hell.

“ Oh word you been checking me out too ? Well to answer your question hell yeah I like what I see.” Ralph responds smiling like a Cheshire cat. He couldn't deny her attractiveness even if he tried to. The thought of her body made his young nature rise.

“I am glad listen do me a favor come to your window, I want to show you something” Sharon smirks sexily as she walks to her own window.

Ralph gets up from her bed to stand over his window eagerly but curiously waiting to see what trick Sharon has up her sleeve. Whatever it was he sure was fair game for it as far as he was concerned he was under her freaky erotic spell.

Sharon staring at Ralph with a lustful stare begins to seductively run her fingers lightly over her chest. She loved teasing him and making him desire her. To make things fun and interesting she decides to play a little game with him. Sharon smiles mischievously biting her lip. 

“ Ralph check this out how about we play a little game of I'll show you mines if you show me yours?” Sharon says straight to the point with a sultry tone. She really hoped to get him interested and turned on at the same time not to mention she wanted to see what this young buck was working with.

Ralph with a wicked smile was more then willing to play along with this naughty little game. It was flattering not to mention exciting to him to have an older woman see his body. He was a little apprehensive at first but decide in the back of his mind that it was thrilling and freeing.

“Alright” Ralph shyly says looking at her intensively waiting for her next move.

“Okay baby just watch and follow my lead. I promise that you will love it” Sharon says smiling seductively pulling down both straps of her negligee down and off her. With her perky naked breasts exposed to Ralph in full view she lightly caresses them giving him a sexy strip tease.

Ralph mouth hangs open shocked and excited at seeing her tits. They were a work of art with a beauty that he was glad to behold. He stares at them hypnotized at the view.

“Okay baby boy its your turn now. Let me see that sexy chest of yours”. Sharon purr sexily looking at him beckoning Ralph to undress. He begins to unbutton his pajamas bottom taking it off bearing his chiseled muscular firm chest and abs.

Sharon loving what she sees then takes off her panties slowly now standing naked. Ralph with a devilish grin couldn't believe his good fortune in witnessing her nude form. All the centerfolds in the Playboy magazines that he has looked it couldn't compare to what was right in front of him.

“Damn your so sexy girl. Oh my God you got me so fucking hard” Ralph whispers on the phone while, he roughly pulls down with one hand his boxers shorts and pajama bottoms completely off. Standing in front of his open window naked and vulnerable with his penis fully erect and standing at full attention. His body was firm and slim just the perfect image of sexiness. 

Sharon always knew that Ralph was a fine young thing but she had no clue that he was packing the steel at his seventeen year old age. Her heart begin to race her vagina moisten at the sight of his dick.

“So do you like what you see baby?” Ralph asks Sharon with a proud and confident look on his face not a least bit ashamed of what he was blessed with. He never been shy with his naked body. I guess being on the road and having to change in front of his fellow band mates in various states of undress was nothing new to Ralph. Besides being naked was as comfortable to him as breathing. 

“Yes baby I love what I see. You are a fine young thing hmm mmm” Sharon says admiring looking at Ralph nakedness with unbridled lust and passion. She wanted to fuck his brains out right here and there but she couldn't risk being caught by her husband. But her plan to seduce him was in full action in her head. It was a matter of creating the prefect opportunity to put it in action. 

But for now enjoying Ralph's red hot young body would have to do for the time being. But it was a matter of time before she would take things a step further with him. With careful planning it was bond to happen. She just hoped that he was ready to experience a woman and not a girl.

Staring at each others bodies in all its naked glory really turned them on to no end. But not being able to do anything about it because of the risks involved. So Ralph and Sharon both said their final words to each other for the night and they just gathered them clothes and pulled up there shades up. 

A long cold shower was in order for them to extinguish their burning desire for each other. 

TO BE CONTINUED PART 2


End file.
